Son Family Secret
by techflow96
Summary: This is going to be a juicy family secret. with a oc daughter
1. mommies love

~The beginning of the son secret~

What's up people I couldn't help myself and I wanted to do a Dragon ball Z lemon story. (don't worry I will keep on with the Avengers lemon (pretty much after this) I just been playing video games ~DEADPOOL and the Sims 3~ this story will have some incest (some underage) the sons do have a daughter (they really did need one) and some of this stuff may seem OCC but hey this is how I see them.

~Profile on daughter~

Her name is Son Hime Ai (Hime= princess and Ai= love) and they really do treat her like one she is the odd one in the family (not Goku?) she has Chi-Chi mother hair color metallic pink (let my half- sister pick that one) and her eyes are chocolate light brown you can't miss them when you look at her. She is short and developed early due to her being half. She loves people and some return her love (She's not a Mary-sue!) she was born sometime after piccolo took Gohan she was in between that time born. (How? ~idk maybe goku had a visit while was trying~) so for start I think am going to begin there just so you see how everyone react to her and how she takes to everyone. (but I will get to the smutty stuff)

~CHI-CHI it takes two to have a baby so how did you get that one~

(long XD)

~Hime pov~

There goes that sound again and I want to know where it's coming from. Can you really blame me am one so everything is asking for my attention. I was going to roll over and crawl ~my mom still don't think I can~ but I love it when mommy leans over me cooing and kissing me that just mean I get closer to those thing on her chest there round and soft I love them. Just yesterday she try to give me something in this funny shape and told me in a cooing voice it's time to stop getting milk from her. She tried to give it to me but I pushed it away and start to cry and reach out for my round soft heaven. She gave in and giggle at me telling me I was just like Gohan and my daddy I didn't really care at the moment as long as I got to suck one the big round soft heaven, But now that I think about it daddy drink from there too? It must be that good. That buzzing is interrupting my thoughts on mommy's big, soft and round heaven I hate it now. And I wanted mommies love so I start to cry loud only on purposes and it worked mommy can out of her room in her normal outfit only she didn't have her pants on (purple dress that has an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash) I rolled over and she came running to me "OH MY BABY YOU ROLLED OVER THIS IS AMAZING!" I started to talk to her but she could only hear cooing from me and she picked me up. "Am so glad I stop pleasuring myself in time to see this." What was mommy talking about? She took me to her room and sat me down on the bed on my back I rolled over to look at mommy putting come thing small and made of strings on (XD thong) it was lavender my favorite color the first time I mommy fed me this thing keeping me from mommy milk was something lavender. She turned to me as I coo at my favorite color "aw mommies little angle ready to go?" she put on her pants and came to pick me up "we are going to watch your brother save to world." She coo talking to me I giggle as she dress me in a dress with footie I try my best to get kick them off only so that they could land on mommies soft heaven it's a game to me. She did my hard to manage hair and pick me up only to place me in the car my grand pa was coming too be was big and funny the whole ride my grand pa coo at me making me laugh. Only until we got to the water I love the water mommy car driving make to water like mist going over my head. When we got to this funny looking house this woman with blue (launch) looking hair came out waving and coming over. "OH MY IS THAT HER SHE'S A CUTTIE." I wasn't her kindness that got me to stick my hand out it was her soft bigger then mommies milk holders I didn't stop cooing until she picked me up but she was still looking at my mom and cooing over me. "AW she's so small and cute and she haves pink hair what is the odds of that." I got tired of her doing that but she made up for it by picking me up my head went to lay on her soft big lovely's "oh come in they didn't start yet." "MY BABY!" I saw mommy rushing in leaving me with this lady but I didn't care I coo in her chest while gripping on to the thing covering her milk from me she giggled and went inside with me. People stop doing to look at me but I wasn't paying any mind but on those lovely on the this woman "Launch where did you get a baby?" this old man asked her "Oh this cutie is not mines she's Chi-Chi's" this other women with a light blue hair came over interrupting me from the other woman milk bank making me look up at her. She started to rub on my hair and cooing me as I started to go for her hair she gladly took me from the other woman and sat down with me as she watch TV I looked at her hair wondering how does anyone hair stay that type of color. She looked down at me and giggles "You have to same lost look as your daddy." The people around her looked at me nodding "MY BABY!" I turned my head looking at mommy then the TV there was a boy on there that I have seen pictures of in our house. I start to baby talk at the television making people look at me. "At least she knows who her big brother is" the woman holding me told me "she's so innocent and cute." The darker hair woman said. I start to get tired and made myself comfortable on the woman's chest and slowly fell asleep.

(Am hungry people…..but I will keep going)

When I woke up the old man was holding me and it made me mad I put my head up looking for my mommy and when I found her she had someone else on my resting spot. So I became restless caring less what was going on this old man was uncomfortable the people on the plane looked over to me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY!" my mom asked in a rage putting down the awake boy and coming my way I reach out to her making it easy for her to grab me. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING SHE WOKE UP FUSSING." The old man said trying to defend himself from my mom's rage mom sat down with me and I looked over her shoulder to see this man lying on the floor I reached out making baby noises at the man he laugh but didn't move making me coo questions at him. "OH NO AM NOT PUTTING HER DOWN YOU MIGHT MAKE HER FIGHT A BATTLE" "AW come on Chi-Chi she's my daughter too" my mom turn her head up and away from who I found out is my dad. "Tell me what her name is and I will put her down." "Hmm let's see you wouldn't let me name Gohan food so no. she's chubby and soft looking so maybe marshmallow no that's food." The people in the ship laugh at him only making mommy angrier. "Let's see I think you gave her your mom's name Ai right and hmmmm I think you named her Hime." I giggled reaching out at my dad for calling my name "and from the sounds she's making I think I got it right." Mom sighs and put me down next to him making everyone look back I rolled over and got on my knees using daddy face as support. "Dads hurt Hime." Said that boy mom was holding early I lean over my daddies face and put my mouth on his forehead and began to slob "AW HIME THAT GROSS" the people on the ship started to bust out laughing. I pulled away and had a line of spit connected to my mouth form his forehead my dad made a gross out face I started to playfully smack his face. When we made it to the hospital I did pay any attain to anything that was going on only until mom picked me up and stormed out the place in rage. When we made it home mom went into my room and sat in the rocking chair and started to rant I listen only until pulled out her milk both of them. I love the left side only because it's slight bigger than the right, but I love them either way I just never had them at the same time but am not complaining. I latch on to the left and start to suck but didn't get any milk so I suck harder which at together stopped her ranting

~No pov~

"OH GOD Hime please don't suck so hard t-that feels funny" Chi-Chi gasp as Hime didn't let up only sucking more The tell-tale tingling sensation in her chest told her that she was really beginning to flow. Hime was swallowing, faster and faster, Hime only concentrated on feeling her stomach until she was sleepy. Chi-Chi pulled Hime in tighter moaning she watched her mouth work against her breast Hime worked at her normal speed which seem to Chi-Chi like she was dragging it out. She wiggled in her seat as Hime kept going Hime stop and looked up at her mom but went back to putting her mouth on the nipple. She didn't want to the milk anymore but she only used it as a pacifier which only made Chi-Chi wiggle in her seat more making her thong rub her clit hard. "HIME THIS IS WRONG" Hime kept going only until she fallen asleep. Chi-Chi sigh putting Hime into her princess crib and closed the sheer curtain around it before leaving.

Chi-Chi pov

I went to my room feeling like a bad guy for letting myself get aroused by breast my daughter. I sat on my bed looking at the ceiling talking to myself. "She didn't know any better plus she's only a baby." I sat back up only to feel the heat I cause down below. "Will this make me a bad mother if I finish what my daughter started." I sigh reaching into my bedside bottom drawer and pulled out the playmate I got after a month of no husband I drooled a little. It was The Magic Wand after talking to Bulma for a while we found we have something in common sex. The wand was everything I needed for now until my husband came home. I got dress for bed which included me taking down my hair taking off my clothing and putting on a short night dress I sleep with no underwear because before time Goku would just rip them off. I lay down and began to pleasure myself like early this morning the wand was working on my clit while I worked on pumping three of my fingers in me hard and fast. I could feel it my pussy sucking on my fingers making me feel wild and hot I couldn't take it anymore and stuck another inside of me bring me closer to a wild orgasm until I pulled them out but stuck them in my mouth. I moan loud only wanting to be fucked by my husband my orgasm came hard bring me over the edge until I black out into sleep. I guess will be keep as a son's secret.

(PLEASE LOOK AT THIS)

Sometimes the ages will not be the same I sat here and did some calculation don't ask how old just know Hime will be younger then whoever it is ~unless it's Trunks and Goten~


	2. hot incest

~the son's sibling left alone~

(This is going to be kind of hard but I will give it a shot. No flame balling me I hate people who go out there way to make people feel bad.)

~sorry got to do it Blah blah blah underage can't be here blah blah blah I own nothing but blah blah. XD

Oh one thing there is incest rape Gohan get horny for mating season~

~Gohan pov~

How have I let time go by and miss that my baby sister is hot. I feel sick for thinking of it but for her young age she was filling out nicely. She breast development was getting to be too mature for her and her hips are coming at a fast pace. But no matter how much she trains with us she still seems to be thick looking. Maybe because she's young I don't know any more I just know when I see her training or doing normal things my blood boils like it's on fire. I hate to say it but the training gear mom made for her is a distraction a lovely one at that. The top part is just like dads only with long bell sleeves but the bottom part had been change into a skirt and flat shoes with thigh high white socks. Every time I have to remind myself that am her older brother and it's wrong to wonder what color of panties she was wearing today. Am a pervert I really am mom and dad left for a week I forgot what they told me but all I know is they will be back at the end of the week so it's just me and Hime.

Hime pov ~that morning~

I was up before big brother and decided to cook but, I was told by mom not to so I end up looking at cartoons. I also forgot the first rule mom told me always look like a young lady. It was morning so I totally forgot to put on real clothing I was only in one of daddy's shirt which was big on me and hung off my left shoulder and I dismiss the belief in pants. So there I was sitting on the couch watching cartoons in just a giant shirt in my own little world.

No pov

Gohan walked out of his room at a sleepy pace and made his way to the kitchen but then stopped because of Hime. Gohan stomach did flips and his blood boil the room aurora began to have a dark feeling as Hime turned to Gohan. "Good morning big brother did you sleep well?" Hime said as her smile faded slowly Gohan breathing became heavy and hard which made Hime move back. "G-GOHAN WHAT…A-ARE YOU OK?" Gohan moved closer which made Hime get up and move towards the door that lead to the bedroom. It became tense and Hime swallow hard and felt her knees shake. "D-don't please Gohan whatever your thinking p-please fight it. V-Vegeta said that it's mating season which will make you feel this way p-please fight this feeling." Gohan smirked moving closer to Hime who in turn clinch her shirt tight and closer to her. Hime scream bloody murder trying to run but was Gohan grabbed the back of her shirt and wrapped his hands around her waist. Gohan dragged her to her room and kicked in the door

~~sorry to jump in so fast but remember in the first chapter I said she's treated like a princess. Ok go to bing under image and type in princess bedroom her room is the third one down with the curtain on the top part of the bed.~~

And hurled Hime in making her fall face first. Hime got up quick moving away from Gohan and on the other side of the bed "PLEASE GOHAN STOP I DON'T WANT THIS" (Gohan was wearing a big loose-fitting bathrobe tied around the waist and shorts under) "SHUT UP" Gohan snarled at Hime but then spoke again "take the clothing off." Hime face paled and her eyes got wide with fear but then Hime snapped back but was lace with fear "I-I will tell m-mom and d-dad." Gohan snort and spoke with no fear "fire away." only making her pale again "Am going to show you what a real man feels like." Hime shook her head with a pleading no "Gohan don't" Gohan snort and yelled "TAKE THE FUCKING CLOTHING OFF OR I WILL RIP THEM OFF." Hime body began to shake as she backed up almost crying "No Gohan this is wrong its incest don't make me do it." "Take them off, you little bitch!" Gohan started towards her but she stuck out her hand out with a cry "NOOOOO GOHAN PLEASE STOP!" Gohan gripped onto the shirt making Hime start fighting back but Gohan started to pull the big shirt apart ripping it down the middle. Gohan gripped Hime little neck looking her in the eyes pulling the tore apart shirt off the rest of her body only leaving her in her white panties. Gohan took his right hand and rubbed Hime stomach then looked back up moving his face closer to her ear whispering "Am going to put a baby in you" Hime panic and started to claw at the hand that was hold on to her neck the last thing Hime saw was Gohan smirk before blacking out.

~my god Gohan is a beast~

Few mins later

Hime pov

I heard a clanging sound and suddenly he had slapped a metal handcuff on my right wrist. I cried out in horror as he spun me around and attached a similar one to the other. He pushes me towards my bed and threw me down in front of it on my knees, then bent my upper body across my bed. He reached over my body and pulled out a long rope that was tied to the headrest, a rope I hadn't noticed earlier. He tied my wrists to the rope, then got off me and pushed my body up higher on the bed so that my rear end was up off the floor. I couldn't budge an inch. "Will you take off your clothes if I ask you again?" he snarled at me. "I'm giving you a choice. Be a good girl and I don't want to beat you up." I shook my head. "I will never, never strip myself in front of you or anybody else. Never!" ~mom has always told me never revile myself until am married~ Then there came a swooshing sound and a horrible pain shot through my body. He had whipped my buttocks with his belt! There I knelt, my ass up in the air, unable to prevent myself from being beaten. And he wasn't gentle with the belt, either. I cried out with shame and humiliation, not to mention the stinging pain as the belt came down again and again. After a while I lost count of how many times he hit me at first I screamed and trashed about. The pain was so horrible. After the tenth or twelfth strike I couldn't scream anymore-my throat was dry. I bit my teeth and started to whimper. I filtered out the pain and tried to think of something other than the horrible position I found myself in. At one point I was sure that Gohan had managed to cut tears in the panties I was wearing it was hurting more. "Will you remove your clothes now?" I couldn't answer him. My mouth was dry. All I managed was a muted gurgle. Smack! I emitted a groan of pain as Gohan spanked my sore ass with his belt again. I couldn't take it any more yelling out in pain "YES YES. JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE." I felt his body stretched out over mine as he released me from the handcuffs. I cried out as his thighs brushed my sore behind. He gave a chuckle and lifted me off from the bed; but I couldn't stand upright. My knees wobbled and with a groan I stumbled to the floor. "Get up!" Gohan screamed at me. "Take off the panties. Come on, bitch. Move it!" with a sob I stood up slowly pulling my panties down and stepping out of them. When I looked up all I could see was Gohan naked my Kame he's ripped no wonder the spanking hurt. Gohan walked closer gripping my right side of my cheek pulling me into a mind blowing kiss. I could feel his tongue slipping into my mouth working my mouth tickling the root of my mouth which made me moan gripping on to his shoulder. I could feel my blood boil making my skin hot as me and Gohan make out naked. I ran my hand over his muscle as he pulled me closer. I could feel his cock rubbing against my stomach making him grunt and growl like he was animal. My nipples became hard and I could feel the beginning of a flash flood going on down stairs I moan loud.

No pov

Gohan pushed Hime down on her bed on her stomach Gohan put his hand on Hime butt and started to pull them apart "am not going to take you pussy just yet. "I'm going to fuck your ass until you cry" Gohan reach lower with two fingers slipping in and out with super wet fingers then moved back to her asshole pushing in softly with his fingers. Hime moan she couldn't stop him her blood was running hot. After a small time later Gohan was starting his push into her ass making Hime scream into her pillow. "I-IT HURTS GOHAN SO BAD" "just a few more mins Hime it will all be ok" Gohan made it all the way sitting there in her ass until Hime was ok. "G-Gohan please move." With a smirk Gohan began to fuck her ass hard holding her hair pulling her head back. You could hear the hard breathing and skin smacking and the wild sounds of two animals going at it. Hime yelp loud as she felt Gohan rubbing against her bladder "G-GOHAN WE GOT TO STOP I DON'T WANT TO PEE PLEASE STOP." Gohan kept going only talk while still pumping in to her ass "That's not pee silly my cock just big enough that you can feel it against your bladder." "Then what is it?" Gohan only smirked. The bedroom reek with the smell of sex driving them both wild. An unstoppable orgasm flooded out of Hime as her walls clinched hard making Gohan cum but only to be pushed out by Hime as she squirted violently, soaking the sheets through to the mattress. He released his grip of her hips rubbing them softly letting her roll over on her back she gasped for air and her glazed over eyes opened again. Gohan pulled her still shivering body close to him kissing her while whispering sweet nothings Hime looked up and moved her right hand to Gohan cheek "Gohan I guess this will have to stay as a son family secret"


	3. Extra 1

First off am giving this bonus chapter to

~Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe~

~Woo Hoo you just won a chapter of pure smut XD and I will be using your ideal, but first Blah Blah Blah don't own anything Blah Blah Blah only own my oc and all the smutty stuff. I want that cookie now PLEASE!~

(ok this have a underage Hime and you know ^_^ an older man ~Ew bulma dad (NO OH DEAR GOD NO DX that would be like melted gumballs flapping ever where) EWWWW~)

(As I was saying Hime talks to future trunks and finds out something that makes her blush) ~please remember Hime lost her asshole to Gohan this chapter will be an important part to read to please don't skip. Or you will be lost so let's raise our glass to Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe this smut goes to you. (Also check out her stories XD) this does take place after cell agrees to wait to fight the earths mighty fighters so this is the waiting period.

~The Good Wife~

Hime pov

I sigh as I sat on the floor at capsule corps living room. I was babysitting baby trunks while the older trunk was up stairs doing only kame knows what. Baby trunks for some reason has taken a liking to me and my hair for some reason when the baby wasn't trying to talk to me he would play in my long hair. But right now I was thankful he had fallen asleep on my stomach with his face laying side way on my breast. The only thing I was not happy about was ever few mins he would snuggle against my breast gripping my shirt tighter but he's a baby he doesn't know any better. I heard footsteps coming my way towards my laid out body on the floor I looked up to see the older trunks looking down at me. "Hey." I said in a soft voice I must say he's cute aw a baby and hot as a teenager or was he an adult. "So you going to stay lay out on the floor or do you need help." Trunks said to me with an eyebrow raised "Help would be nice plus I do have questions to ask while the baby sleeps." Trunks smirked down at me and lift me off the ground while I held on to the baby who in turn gripped harder onto my shirt.

No pov

Trunks held Hime bridle style as they went towards the baby room Hime looked down at the baby who still slept as if nothing happen. "You know my mom had said I had made you my favorite person to sleep on" trunks said stopping in front of the babies' room "so you just made it a thing to sleep on me" Hime said with a giggle. Trunks blush while pushing open the door and putting Hime on her feet. "So tell me Trunks who's the lucky girl your with in your future." Hime said putting the baby down in the crib bending over making trunks gulp. "U-Um I don't know what to say H-Hime in the future the person I am with is you." "WHAT" Hime said in a screaming whisper older trunk put his hand over her mouth pulling her out the room and into the hallway. "How is that even possible Trunks am sure am like way older in the future" Hime said folding her arms "I-I know it seems weird but I can prove to you why we belong together." Trunks said with a smirk and his eyes burning looking deep into Hime eyes. "Trunks I-I." But before Hime got any more words Trunks knock her out. ~is it me or does my oc take a lot of abuse XD~

Hime pov

It's dark. I can tell even from around the blindfold that the lights are dimmed in the room beyond. I feel a shiver run along my bare back, making goose bumps break out along my shoulders and down my arms. I shake my head, adjusting my arms, reminding me of the ties at my wrists, my shoulders are starting to cramp a little with my arms stretched back behind me and I flex my shoulders, releasing the cramp a little. I hear a key in the door, and turning towards the noise I hear the door open and tread muted by the carpeted floor. Nothing is said to me, and I feel like my senses a heightened as I listen to the fabric covered leg rubbing against the other getting louder on approach. My heart rate rises, and I swallow slowly trying to calm my breathing. I feel a hand stroke my hair, dragging fingers through my riot of loose curls. I can feel the silky strands spread out over my shoulders, slipping and falling about my face like a careless caress. I breathe in deeply and I can smell cologne, musky and manly mixed with the heat and sent of warm skin. I hear the click of a belt buckle and my head swings back towards the noise. My mouth fills with saliva and I open my mouth to lick my suddenly dry lips. Just as I lick my lips, I feel something silky and hot rub against my cheek and my breath catches in my throat as I realize it's a hard cock. I can feel my nipples harden as I turn towards the cock, kissing the thick, hot length. A hand, finger tips blunt and warm, catches one of my nipples, squeezing it almost painfully. I can't help but moan as I push my shoulders back, thrusting my breasts more firmly towards the seeking hand. I can feel myself becoming slick and I readjust my legs, opening them a little bit wider. The hand stroking my hair starts to gather it in a ponytail, twisting it tightly in a fist. I start to feel the sting of my hair being pulled back and know soon my head movement will be out of my control. I shiver, unable to stop the rise of pleasure as the attention moves to my other nipple. Again, it's firm and almost painful, squeezing and rolling it, tugging on it until it's almost too much. The cock continues to rub against my cheeks and I'm becoming needier, I want to taste it. The heat of the cock is starting to warm my skin and I feel frustrated, wanting to use my hands, wrap my fingers around the cock and direct it where I want it to be. I hear a soft chuckle as my head is turned, more firmly to the front. I lick my lips again, my eyelashes fluttering under the fabric. I so desperately want to see, and knowing he can see me, all of me before him and I can't do a thing, I squeeze my leg muscles, aching to be touched. why am I feeling so needy I want to turn my head, follow the noises around me but with my hair firmly caught I am helpless to stop the movement of my head, tilting my face up slightly. I then close my eyes under the fold as I feel the first brush of the head of the cock across my lips, I open my lips instinctively and it slips in easily. I wrap my tongue around the head, tasting the first drops of sweet precum there. I moan in the back of my throat, my head is held still as I take more of the cock into my mouth, slowly the thrusting starts, it feels almost gentle at first, as my mouth is slowly taken. I squirm a little, unsure where this is going. The first time it hits up against the back of my throat I moan loudly, inviting more, my head is ever so slightly pulled forward on each thrust, making the thick head of cock block the back of my mouth, I suck hard as the thrusting continues, rubbing my tongue back and forth along the underside of the cock, feeling the thick muscles there, the veins as I suck. It feels amazing in my mouth... hot and silky as it fills me. I breathe in through my nose, smelling the musky sense of sex, my own desire, underscoring the other sent and I know I must be dripping wet. I adjust myself, squeezing my legs together, feeling my wetness spread onto my thighs. I can feel the hand readjust, gripping me hair again, this time even closer to that painful point. I shudder and suck in a breath around the head of the cock, and I hear a breath sucked in past teeth in turn. With a sharp buck, I half gag and cough a little, as the head of the cock bucks forcefully up against the back of my throat. As this happens I feel myself being pushed forward, increasing the pressure on my throat. I want to pull back, but I know I can't, and suddenly the pressure gives away and I feel my throat being stretched, opened up to take the thick cock inside. I fight my gag reflex as I'm held down, resisting the urge to gag on the thick shaft. I squeeze the cock as I fight to swallow and then with a sudden rush my head is pulled back, and I suck in a big breath through my nose, resisting the urge to cough, before I can think more on it, I and pulled back down, this time easily slipping into my throat. The thrusting starts properly, pushing it deeply into my throat. I can taste the mixture of thick saliva and pre cum. My clit is aching and I want to be to touch myself so badly but I can't. I know I must be dripping by now and shamelessly I spread my legs wanting to draw attention, inviting the touch. I hear an approving moan and my nipple is grasps firmly, pulling and tugging on it in time with my downward thrusts. I can't escape do anything but be taken, the thrusting is becoming frantic now, almost uneven in depth and pace and I know he must be close. "Yes.. yes.. fucking take it all the way down... " The muttering continues and my ears picks up the voice He continues to fuck my mouth and I shudder, as my desire overrides my common sense and I open my mouth wider, relaxing my jaw, pushing my tongue out to flick the base of the shaft, his balls as his moaning gets louder. I'm moaning in turn with him as he pushes me down forcefully on his cock, holding me down and I feel him expand in my mouth and throat, my reflex to swallow takes over and I instinctually milk his cock as he cums deep in my throat. Hearing the drawn out moan, he slowly drags from my mouth, and I can taste a trace of cum on my tongue as he pulls out. I shudder in big deep breaths, as he slowly releases my hair and I feel the silk tie being released and pulled down over my nose and lips, I look up and my eyes widen in surprise. "T-Trunks you I-I….so….we are together in the future" trunks lean down and kiss me "I have proven it haven't I?"

~Oh my how mad is Gohan going to be he didn't want to share Hime~


	4. super incest

~Hime Gets collared~

(So let's us recap really quick shall we. It's mating season and it seems to me that Hime has mess up really badly by fucking future Trunks. It seems Gohan is about to get a slap to the face, but will it be Hime who get what's coming to her.)

~don't own anything but Hime~

Hime pov

"TRUNKS" Hime yelled while whispering "D-Don't your parents are back home." "Aw come on." Trunks told me while kissing me once more. "I-I got to get home." I told trunks while going to the window and opening it "I-I will be back Trunks." I said then took off flying back home. I have been babysitting baby trunks for the past 3 weeks and at the same time fucking trunks….ok only in…you know my ass. I haven't had my pussy filled by Gohan or Trunks I wonder what they could be waiting for do I have to tell them it's ok to go in. I sigh as I make it to the window of my room it's been how I have been sneaking to see trunks later on. Also another funny thing is I haven't heard or seen from Gohan maybe its cause he's been spending his time with dad the Cell battle is getting closer. I sight heavy and went to take a shower.

No pov

Unknown to Hime Gohan had been watching her closely for the past two weeks after the first week she came home smelling like trunks. (How the fuck she not notices a glowing fucking boy and yes he is in super mode right now) At first he only took it as her holding on to the baby so damn much but, after following her and staying in secret and thanking kame that dad only taught her how to defend herself. He began to notice a pattern every time she left she didn't go out the front door but always the older trunks window. Gohan face draws up in disgust and with a snarl he spoke "Shit….She been fucking around with pretty boy." Then with rage he flew through the open window that lead to Hime room with a smirk he spoke while turning off her lights "Let's hear what she have to say first." (Again a fucking glow bright in the corner of your room)

Hime pov

I stretch as I came out the bathroom with my short dress nighties on I blushed as I thought back to what trunks made me do for him. He must really like looking at my future self finger herself but, tonight hadn't been the first time he made me do it the first time baby trunks was in the room I felt embarrassed as the baby looked on in wonder cooing happy every time I moaned to future trunks fingering me. I shake my head reminding myself I was in my room "Oh just wonderful I made myself hot and bother." I said looking down at my panties to see the wet patch getting bigger "Maybe once will do." I whined pulling my panties down to see I had cum in my panties a little "I-I haven't even touch myself yet." I shivered as I could feel Trunks talking and touching me (*_Trunks voice*_) *_that's a good girl keep pulling your panties down slowly until your touching your toes_.* I could feel his big warm hands on my younger body. *_Your making my cock hard Hime you're going to have to take care of it remember you are my good wife._* I moan as I feel the hot air on my neck and his hand roam my thighs I could feel ever thing getting hotter.*_Now as my good wife I need you to do something naughty for me._* I felt myself getting sopping wet as I remember he instructions and found myself doing them. *_Listen closely am only going to tell you once go over to the fucking bed and sit with your fucking legs open I want to see you wet pussy from where I stand now_.* I moan and open my eyes to see I had made my way to my bed and was sitting with my legs open I gulped loudly as I could hear his next words as he sat in a chair with his arms crossed. *_Now put on a show for me. I want to see you cum._* I blushed as I stuck my middle and pointer finger in my mouth making them wet and ready to fuck my pussy. I slowly enter myself letting my pussy adjust to my fingers before going wild on myself hearing Trunks voice again *_How does it feel love?_* "I-It FEELS SO GOOD." *_Maybe you need to add another finger love_* "Y-Yes another." I said to the not existing Trunks and put another finger in my river flowing pussy "I-I can't believe that am this wet i-it's making me want to cum." *_Not yet love promise me one thing yell my name when you cum_.* "B-But I feel like am going to pee am going to make a mess." *_My love your only going to Squirt just the like the first time we did this just cum my love_.* I could feel my breathing becoming harder and with one last plunge with my fingers I release with a yelling climax "TRUNKS."

Gohan pov

I FUCKING KNEW IT SHE'S BEEN FUCKING AROUND WITH THAT FUCKING LAVENDER HAIR BITCH. "YOU FUCKING SLUT." I scream with a snarl getting Hine attain "GOHAN Y-YOU WHERE THERE T-THE WHOLE TIME." "YES YOU SLUT HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING THAT MAN WHORE."

(It about to get all super incest) Goku pov

Chi-Chi was sound asleep after a long night of love making I laugh looking over at here she was a heavy sleeper after I got done banging that pussy hard from behind. (me: Goku your mouth oh my) Forgetting that earlier I was pissed off to find out she's been using toys. Any-who I was close to sleeping until I could hear yelling coming from Hime room. I got up being careful not to mess with Chi-Chi Sleeping. As I lowered my power level all the way down I made my way to Hime room to see the door ajar. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING THAT MAN WHORE?" "GOHAN PLEASE TRUST ME IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS." Are my kids calling each other names and why is Hime without panties? What the hell is going on.

No pov

As Goku sneak by the door the Son kids where having it out. "Gohan let's stop yelling your scaring me please." Gohan looked at Hime with an upset face but then smirked evilly. "I guess it's time you prove yourself then. I picked you up something I had a feeling something like this would happen so looked what I got you." Gohan said smudge and took out a dog collar (Me: if you want to know which one it is go to Google under images and type in princess dog collar it's the first one in the second row if you want just think of the most girlish collar.) "Gohan what is t-that." Hime said looking lost along with Goku who was still by the door. "This dear sweet Princess is going to be your training collar." Gohan said walking towards her as she backed away. "You are going to wear it because you're acting like a bitch in heat. So why not give the bitch an owner who will train you right." He said putting his hand on her left shoulder then pushing her on her knees to clip the collar on. (Me: the good part is going to start now XD) with a non-emotional face Gohan spoke to Hime with a chilling voice. "From this point on when you have this collar on you will call me master and you will be whatever I feel you understand?" Hime looked up scared and spoke in a soft voice "yes." Gohan looked disappointed "you're already failing. WHAT DID I TELL YOU TO CALL ME?" "AM SORRY I MENT MASTER." "That's better."

Hime pov

"Now, pet, strip." The sudden order pulled me from my shivering. I looked up into my brother's eyes and the person staring back at me was a stranger with gold hair. I slowly rose and peeled my night dress over my head. My tears ran unchecked down my face and dropped onto the top of my breasts. As I sat there shivering again only to be on my cum soaker panties that I had re put back on as Gohan was yelling at me. "Take them off slut" Gohan told me because he notices me stop Crying harder I pulled them down to my knees and let them fall to my ankles. I couldn't see through the tears. Gohan walked around me, examining me. I felt a shudder running through my body He was examining me like I was an art exhibit. Or a piece of furniture. Or an animal to buy. I honestly can't describe the emotions that washed through me as I finally realized that this was real. I was now going to be the property of my brother. His possession forever. He touched me then for the first time, making me jump. His fingers ran over my shoulder, down my back to my ass. Then back up again. He continued to run his fingers over various parts of my body for about five minutes. "Go shave slut then come back out with no clothing." He ordered. I turned quickly and ran to the bathroom with Gohan follow behind me. My shower lasted twenty minutes. I had to shave every hair. I walked back into my room naked, wet and cold. My nipples hardened and my skin tingling. "Come here." I walked over to my brother and did as he said not wanting to get yelled or worst hit. "Put you hand on the back of your head. Elbows back. Spread your legs, feet shoulder width apart. Good." He started running his hands all over my body, checking for hair. Over my arms, my breasts, my stomach, my pussy mound, down my legs, up over my ass and up my back. "Bend over." His voice had gotten gruff. He was aroused. It was then that I noticed the tent in his pants that his erection had made. I bent forward and touched my toes. His hands went back on my ass and he ran his fingers down the crack of my ass. He rubbed a little and his fingers slide over the rosebud of my anus. Once he was satisfied he had me kneeling on the floor with my hands behind my head once more. I was told that I was to assume this position on command. My head was now level with his penis. He slowly unzipped his trousers and let out his cock. Taking it in his hands he slapped me across the face with it a few times. I started crying. I knew what was going to happen. I was going to be raped. By my own brother. My new Master ran the head of his penis against my lower lip, rubbing pre-cum across it like lip gloss. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to think of something happy. "Open your mouth." I did as I was ordered and screamed as his big cock thrust straight to the back of my throat. I thought my jaw was going to break. He had about five inches in, was at least four and a half inches thick I had cock before but I shoved it in too fast. My hands automatically went to his hips to push him away. He didn't budge and just laughed at my attempts. I was crying and shaking, my tears and snot running down my face to mix with the saliva on his dick as it moved in and out. He grabbed two handfuls of my hair and groaned before fucking my face...hard. I was sure I was going to die, I couldn't breathe and jaw felt like it was going to drop off. "Take me into your throat." He ordered. "Open up and let me in." When I didn't respond or do as he ordered he growled. He used his left hand to pinch my nose while his right brought me closer to his groin. I really panicked then, but instinct had me swallowing and he moaned as the last few inches of his monster cock slide into my throat. He kept me there as he thrust his hips forward in short bursts. My nose was mashed into his pubic hair and I wanted to be sick from that alone. After about five minutes of this torture, He started going faster, his breathing got loader and he was mumbling more. "That's right bitch, take it all. Take my cock slut. Ahh yyyea, mmm, almost there. FUCK! Yesss. Ahhhh. Fuck!" He called as his orgasm approached. I was just glad it was almost over. "Swallow it all bitch, every drop." He demanded. And I tried, most of it went straight into my stomach, but as he pulled his cock out alot landed on my tongue and I struggled not to throw up as I swallowed. I swallowed it all and as his now shrinking dick slide from my lips he petted me on the head and called me a good slut. His breathing was labored and I hoped he was finished with me. (not over yet) I looked at him as he smirked down at me then pulled out a leash an clipped it on me I was mad and embarrassed but most of all I didn't want to do this anymore "GOHAN I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE." I said getting up to run away but forgot he had the leash, But I felt it when he started wrapping the leash around his fist, forcing my head back so I had no choice but to look at him. "You're going to pay for sleeping around, slut." He whispered. His eyes were cold and flat...and...Aroused. He liked the idea of having to punish me. "I see I'm going to have to make your punishment convincing, too show you that I am serious." Gohan told me as he was bending me over my bed but keeping a tight hold on the leash then leaning over to reach my ear. "You deserve to be destroyed, you filthy whore."

Gohan pov

My hand was pressing her face now, clasped over her lips to muffle her scream as I penetrated her without mercy. She was going to be mine, all mines. And so she was. I looked down at her small frame underneath me, writhing in agony at the first thrust. Her body was pulsing around me, her pussy desperately pushing me out but failing at its attempts. Instead it only made me feel good, the way her vaginal walls sucked my dick. Her pussy was slick, but only because of the blood that lubricated my entrance. Now I knew why virgins were given such a gift. I grinned down at her and saw her teary eyes blinking up at me. Her body arched up against mine, low moaning and groaning sounds were muffled by my hand. She was trying to cope with my largeness and moved her body in pain. Another thrust. I would not give her the privilege of adjusting to my thick rod. Besides, I did not have the patience to wait for her body to have calmed. I was in pain myself and needed release. Another thrust, deeper this time. A tear was tracing down her face. I dipped forth and gently brushed my thumb past it. Then licked her cheek and closed my eyes. I hummed. Susie looked at me in disgust but as I removed my hand from her lips she made no protest. She had her lips pressed tightly together as I started to ride her in a slow yet forceful pace. My hands were on her hips now, making it easier for me to press forth, to hit her deep. Her body moved at each thrust, and she purposely looked aside and away from me. It took a while before I noticed. For a while just pounding the young virgin girl was as close as I could get to ecstasy. Her sweet body was milking me hard, squeezing past my throbbing veins and flesh and begging me for sperm. It worked as I started to lose some pre-cum which lubricated my fuck even better. I grunted and groaned, slamming deeper inside of her until my balls hit her arse and the sound of our bodies meeting filled the room. Still, she wasn't wet enough for me yet. I opened my eyes to see her head turned away and recalled vaguely that she must be that way for a while now. Angry with her reluctance, I hit Susie's thigh hard with my hand. I'd expected she would turn her head back at me and scold me. But she didn't. Good little girl. Apparently she thought it to be cleverest to keep her mouth shot and bear the pain. Her lips weren't tightly pressed anymore; instead she was now biting her lower lip. Her eyes were squeezed shut though. My tactic hadn't worked, but I felt proud to be fucking such a clever creature. I knew I had to find another way to have her look at me, and increased the speed with which I penetrated her, only to slow down all of a sudden and take her with long deep and considerate strokes. My body shivered, her body shivered, her pussy had gotten sensitive and I counted on this. I licked my lips. She had such a tight pussy, I felt in heaven. Princess was struggling underneath me, groaning for me to stop, which I naturally didn't. She had teased me long enough and now she would feel the whole of me. Finally she could take the torture no more and tried to look up at me as she pleaded silently to stop. I saw my chance and dipped my head forth, capturing her lips with mine and forcing a kiss. My hand had curled into her hair and formed a fist there. I pressed forth my tongue but she would not part her lips to grant me excess. Poor Princess…..she was making this so difficult for us. And thus I plunged forth. I hit her cervix hard and she gasped. My tongue could now slip into her mouth and my saliva could mix with hers. My hand fisted her hair as he kept pounding her like a wild animal. Her back would arch and her bosom was pressed against me each time I hit her cervix. I moaned against her, the kissing and parting of her lips had made her pussy more sensitive. I made a mental note to keep her lips parted next time I took her. I bucked my hips against her unwilling once, I suddenly felt her body tremble against mine again and her vaginal walls clamp down hard. She moaned into my mouth and tried to push me off again, but like before failed. I kept moving my hips as she had her orgasm. Quite unexpected to me, quite unexpected to her. Her body had betrayed her. A few more thrusts prolonged her agony and pleasure before I came as well. I made sure to be as deep inside of her as possible when I shot my load. Princess stirred under me, her eyes wide as I smirked down at her. "That-that feeling." She whimpered. She had felt it and I grinned at her as I tried not to crush her with my frame. I had an arm at either side of her now. "Yes, that was my seed you felt entering your body. Not just body, womb, as you might recall from former lessons. "She panicked underneath me and I just loved it. I was too heavy to be shoved off and my cock was still buried deep down inside of her, making sure she would take in all of me and would not miss a single drop. "My sperm," I told her, "was directly shot into your little womb just now." I tickled her bare tummy and grinned. She looked at me confused but with an expression that told me she thought me to be sick. "You feel dirty now, don't you, Princess?" I asked her with a grin, as if this was one big game to me. She slowly nodded her head. "Well, tell you what, don't fuck around with trunks again and you won't get hurt." Hime shivered then pass out I rolled my eyes then put her under her covers then left to get some sleep.

Goku pov

I wouldn't have believed it until I saw it. My sweet princess had just gotten raped by her older brother. Or was it rape she started to moan like she was enjoying it. The bigger question is why I'm turned on right now by what happen. I guess this just going to have to be a son family secret I thought to myself as I walked to my room to go to sleep.


	5. Did I do good daddy?

~Hey you guys quick note if you catch me calling Hime not by her name like princess that's ok, but if you catch me saying Susie that's not ok that mean I took a nap or left for a while and forgot her name. Slow I know~

Son's family secret

(Gohan punished Hime and their father was in the doorway to see it all. What could this truly mean?)

Goku pov

Since that fiasco I saw from the doorway I can't get my poor little princess out my mind. So as a treat I decided to take Hime away on a get away with me think of it as a father daughter time with a little house and space away from home. The delicious aroma of onion and garlic simmering away in butter filled my nostrils as soon as I opened the door to the house. I love it when Hime cooks it's just like her mom's cooking. "Daddy!" Hime beamed, skipping around the corner from the kitchen and throwing her arms around me. She pressed her body hard up against mine and buried her head in my chest. I closed my arms around her, feeling her slender frame, and enjoying the delicate contours of her back through her blue spaghetti strap singlet. I kissed the top of her head, and inhaled the tropical scent of her shampoo – coconut and something sweet I couldn't identify. "I didn't think you would cook princess." I couldn't hide the delight from my tone. Hime giggled and turned back to the kitchen. I let my eyes fall to her ass as she padded away across the timber floor. Below that powder blue singlet, her seductive curves were clad in nothing but a tiny pair of white cotton panties. I exhaled deeply, savoring the vision. "So what are you cooking?" I asked, as I rounded the other side of the kitchen bench. "Just a bolognaise. Nothing fancy." "Smells good," I encouraged. Laura shot me a sweet smile over her shoulder, and then returned her attention to the pot on the stove. I lingered a moment, enjoying the view, then announced, "I'll change the sheets for you." "Thanks," she said, reaching for another ingredient to add to her concoction. It was only a one bedroom house but I was going to let her have the bed anyway. And I would sleep on the sofa bed in the living room. Initially it was about being a gentleman and showing her how a man should treat her. However, as the years passed, and she blossomed into such a beautiful young woman, my noble intentions waned somewhat. But then I think about it I would do anything do have her in my arms even if it's just for hugs. I don't know where my perversion came from, and sometimes in those dark moments, I feared I would become one of those freaks who sneak around sniffing bicycle seats. But what gets me through is the thought that it somehow comes from a good place. I just love my daughter so much. Please, let that be it. The phone rung and I picked it up to find it was Chi-Chi she started to yell first off at me for taking Hime away and then secondly about something Hime did I could hear Gohan in the background saying she needs to be punished. Chi-Chi yelled in agreement that she needs to be punished then hung up the phone. "Aw man I didn't want to punish my daughter for something she didn't do. I guess I have to." I walked back to the kitchen and looked at my daughter "Hime I have to punish you." Hime swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I really am." She was looking up at me; her brown eyes were saucers, pleading with me. I took her by the wrist and led her into the bedroom. I let her go when I walked through the door, and sat on the foot of the bed. Hime remained standing by the door, biting her bottom lip. Her tight blue singlet clung to her body. I swore I could see her nipples jutting out from atop those perky little breasts. But her wringing hands disrupted the view of her white cotton panties. I sat there looking at her. The muffled sound of the television in the next room wafted through the door, but couldn't mask the sound of her breathing. When she did finally look up, I patted my lap. "Oh no. Daddy, please," she whined. "Don't treat me like a baby." "Really? What was grown up about that tantrum at your mother's?" She didn't answer me. Instead she scuffed at the polished floorboards with her bare toe and did whatever she could not to make eye contact with me. I know your growing up Hime but you still have to listen to what you're told. "But, Daddy..." "Hime, that's enough," I said evenly. "You know you've been disrespectful. You know you went too far today." My tone became more serious, "I raised you better than that." Hime closed her eyes, her mouth falling open with a loud sigh. The thick strand of hair that fell down her face swayed in her breath. She knew better than to argue the point. Tentatively, she crept forward towards me, still wringing her hands. When she reached me, she put one knee up on the bed beside me and began to bend over me. "Uh-uh," I stopped her. "You can have a bare bottom spanking." Hime groaned as she stepped back off the bed, paused a moment, almost testing my resolve. Then resigned, she hooked her thumbs into the sides of her panties and began tugging them down over her hips. Is there anything sexier than the sight of a beautiful young woman peeling off her panties? I was in awe. The waistband stretched around her curves, collapsing the white cotton into a thin horizontal line across her sex. Her cute little muff of light pink pubic hair came into view, followed by the seductive hint of her pussy lips, then finally that gorgeous little gap between the tops of her thighs. As she pushed the thin white line down her legs, I kept staring at her pussy, my cock throbbing in my lap. The glimpse of her folds disappeared when she got her panties past her knees, bending over to step out of them. It was then I noticed her breasts in my field of vision, straining against the tight blue singlet. Her nipples were definitely hard. Leaving her panties in a puddle on the floor, Hime stood up straight and looked into my eyes. She was expressionless, her hands by her sides, gently brushing the outside of her thighs. There was unsteadiness in her breath, but her body language was impassive. The sight of my little girl standing there in nothing but a light blue singlet and a sloppy ponytail had my heart racing. I could hear my own breath hitching.

What the fuck was I doing?!

I honestly couldn't tell whether this was about disciplining her, or something much more sinister. I was aroused, to be sure, and it was certainly clouding my judgment. I could not take my eyes off her. Eventually I broke the trance by patting my lap again. She swallowed, and then climbed up onto the bed once more, slowly laying across my lap. Her left hip pressed firmly into my aching cock as she settled into position. Her upper body was flat on the bed, with her head resting on her forearms and facing away from me. I placed my left hand on the small of her back, my thumb hooking under the hem of her singlet. Then I placed my right hand gently on that perfect ass in my lap. My hand spanned across both her luscious cheeks, delighting in the silky smoothness of her skin and the softness of her flesh. I couldn't help but caress her naked backside for a moment. I gently squeezed as I circled my hand around, my cock twitching agonizingly as I went. I shook myself free from the glorious sensation of the pressure of her hip bone against my member, and then raised my right hand from her ass. Hime held her breath. We both did. I brought my hand down as hard as I could on her left cheek. My palm stung with the blow, the sharp crack giving way to Hime's scream, then whimpers. She buried her face into the sheets, her body convulsing in muffled sobs. I raised my hand again. Her soft flesh was already reddening from the strike. Bringing my hand down once more, this time spanking her right cheek with a stinging crack, she cried out painfully into the sheets. And then again, I raised my hand. I rained down smack after smack, alternating between each of her pinking cheeks. My palm tingled wildly as I lifted it in the air, and my cock throbbed more so against her hip. I ended up spanking her seven times on each cheek. Without the heart to continue, I laid my hand gently on her bright red ass. The heat coming from it was incredible, if not just the burning sting of my own hand. Hime wailed into the sheets, her whole body shaking with every painful sob. It was then that my heart broke. What had I done to my precious little girl? I tried to comfort her the best I could, rubbing my left hand up and down her spine. And with my right, I gently caressed her bottom in large clockwise circuits. I cupped her left buttock and slowly slid my hand up over her swollen globe, with my fingertips trailing in the crack of her ass. Then I made my way across the small of her back, before cupping the top of her right cheek and making my way down, this time my thumb sliding through her cleft. And at the bottom, my hand traced the contours of the tops of her thighs to begin the circuit again. Hime trembling body eventually stilled. Her sobs fell silent. She lay there taking deep breaths, while I continued to caress her beautiful ass. Then she turned her head to face me, her eyes red and her cheeks stained with tears. "Are you okay?" I whispered. She pushed herself up onto her knees, sitting back on her feet to my right with a wince. "I'm so sorry, Daddy," she whispered. I gently held both sides of her face and breathed, "It's all right, Sweetie. It's over now." I pulled her towards me and planted a soft kiss on her lips. I could taste the salt from her tears. "I love you, Sweetheart. You're such a good girl." "I love you too, Daddy," she replied softly, with the sweetest of smiles. "Why don't you call your mum and apologies, hey?" "Okay," she smiled. Hime kissed me again, and then kicked her feet out from under her and over the edge of the bed. She stood up, lifting her bare ass from the bed, and padded out into the living area to get the phone. I shamefully sucked air in through my teeth as I saw how red her ass was, and looked away. It was then that I noticed a wet spot on the end of the bed, where she'd been sitting. I gingerly reached out to touch the darker patch of purple on the cover. It was definitely wet. I leaned over and smelled it, and as soon as I did, my entire body flushed. My own arousal had left a slimy spot of pre-come at the end of my erection, which had soaked through my pants. And I noticed another spot, just on the inside of my right thigh, where Hime's pussy had been resting during her spanking.

Oh my God, she was wet!

Feelings of guilt about spanking her quickly evaporated. I smiled to myself as I realized that Hime had been turned on by it. I then braced myself for the onslaught of wickedness and impure thoughts that filled my mind. When I could next spank her again, at the forefront. "Daddy?" Hime's question from the doorway jolted me from my daydream. Thankfully I hadn't been sniffing the wet patch when she came back in. "What is it, Sweetie?" She was biting her bottom lip and holding her hands behind her back. "My bottom's really sore, Daddy." "Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry. I think there's some moisturizing cream with some aloe under the sink in the bathroom. Why don't you grab it, and I'll help you put it on." Bravo, filthy sub-conscious. Couldn't have said it better myself. "Okay," she smiled brightly, padding off to the ensuite. With her distracted in the bathroom, I quickly changed out of my clothes, wiping the pre-come from the end of my cock, and throwing on a pair of undies under dark boxers and an over-sized t-shirt. Hime returned and handed me the bottle of moisturizer. "Lay down on the bed," I instructed gently. "This should help soothe the sting." She lay down on her stomach, with her arms buried under the pillow and her face on top, looking up at me. I squeezed a big dollop of the cream into my palm and rubbed my hands together to spread it out, then gently cupped her buttocks. Hime gasped "Oh, are you okay?" I asked, afraid I'd hurt her. "Yeah," she giggled, "It's just really cold." I sniffed a chuckle myself and continued to gently apply the cream to her perfect ass. I kneaded her soft flesh, tenderly prying apart her cheeks with my thumbs. Each time I did, her puckered little asshole winked up at me along with the soft, glistening folds of her vagina. The glossy sheen of her buttocks covered in lotion was so wonderfully sexy, I couldn't help but sigh in total admiration. "Mmm, that feels good," she purred, after I'd applied the third handful of lotion. When the cream no longer provided any lubrication for my strokes, I said, "That should do you." Then without thinking, I bent down and kissed her left cheek. Oh shit! Umm...ahh, "All better." "What about the other one?" Hime pouted. I chuckled again, before bending down to kiss her other soft buttock, my hands steadying myself on her hips. "Thank you, Daddy," she whispered. "You're welcome, Sweetheart. Now go give your mum a call."

~Time skip~

Hime was ready to dish up our dinner. "How about we eat on our laps and put on a nice movie?" "Sounds good," I replied, sliding my hands around her waist and kissing her shoulder. No matter what she will always be my little princess.

~time skip~

I tucked Hime into the bed with another soft kiss on the lips. Then I went back out to the living room and folded out the sofa bed. Just in boxers, I reached for the lamp to turn it off, when the bedroom door opened. Hime stood there biting her lip, still in her singlet and panties, and glasses and ponytail. She was holding the bottle of moisturizer. "Daddy, my bottom's really starting to hurt again," she pouted in a little girl voice that immediately stirred my cock. She bit her lip, and then asked, "Would you please put some more lotion on for me?" "Of course, Sweetie. Come over here." I swung my legs off the sofa bed and sat on the edge. Hime came and stood in front of me, her panty-clad pussy right at my eye level. She handed me the bottle and turned around. The soft light from the one lamp in the living area made her look even more beautiful, if that was possible. "Okay, Sweetie, you want to pull your panties down?" Hime stuck her ass out as she hooked her thumbs into her waistband and slid the white cotton down over her hips and down her toned thighs. She bent right over, pushing her panties past her knees and giving me a spectacular view of her asshole and delicate folds. I sniffed at her deeply as she let her panties fall to the floor. She stood up straight in front of me as I squirted a big load of lotion into my palm and spread it between my hands. I grabbed her perfect pink ass, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Hime. "Cold?" I smiled. "Uh-ha," she almost moaned in response. I massaged her shapely ass, breathing in deeply through my nose. Although the smell of aloe overpowered my little girl's natural aroma. I applied another generous squirt, for no other reason than my own selfish gratification. My thumbs dipped deeper into the crack of her ass with each stroke, pulling her soft cheeks apart in the process. "Is it easier if I bend over?" she asked, looking down at me over her shoulder. I felt that lovely warm flush again, and managed to reply, "Um...yeah. That might help."

"Okay," she beamed, bending over at the hips and supporting her upper body on the coffee table that I had moved to the side of the sofa bed. It was the perfect view of my daughter's sex. The solitary lamp bathed her glistening folds in a beautiful warm glow. The way her inner labia protruded so sweetly from her outer lips, right in my face. I have never seen anything so beautiful. It was the perfect heart-shaped vision. I must have squeezed the rest of the bottle into my hand for the third application, with thick gooey moisturizing cream spilling over the sides of my palm. As I slathered on the lotion, enjoying her softness and her most intimate area, mere inches from my face, her breathing gradually transitioned into gentle moaning. "Oh, Daddy, that feels so good. The way you're blowing on me." I furrowed my brow, confused. It took me a second to figure it out. My own breath had become ragged, and that's what she was feeling on her backside. I smiled, and then blew long, cool breaths onto her lovely cheeks. Hime moaned in response, and I continued, angling my soothing blows all over her rear. I made sure I blew right across her puckered little asshole as I crossed from one cheek to the other, then slowly over her glistening pussy on the way back. Each time I crossed that sensitive center, she breathlessly moaned. She was enjoying the attention. I was conscious of the wet sensation in my boxer shorts, as the pre-come from my throbbing cock all but flowed out. I was out of my mind. I had to push this further. But I couldn't do this to Hime. Oh my God! What the fuck am I doing?! The frictionless slide of my hands over Princess's ass eased, and the incredibly sexy sheen of the lotion on her skin dulled in the lamplight. I leaned forward and planted a lingering kiss on her right buttock. She let out a contented little hum. And I kissed her again on her other cheek. "How does that feel?" I gasped between kisses as I continued pressing my lips to her soft flesh. "Uh-ha," was all she moaned. Spurred on, I kept kissing her perfect ass, alternating between cheeks, and blowing on her pussy and asshole on the way back and forth. My kisses got closer and closer to her seam, to her treasure. "Oh my God. Yes." "You want me to keep going?" "Oh, yes please, Daddy. Please keep going. That feels so good." With all the bravery I could muster, my next kiss found her perineum, causing princess to let out a trembling moan. I kissed her there again, to the same reaction. And again. I gradually let my tongue make contact with her taut flesh. First, just the slightest of touches with the very tip. Then more and more with a larger area of my tongue, until I was unabashedly licking her. My heart thundered in my chest. The sound of my pulse hammering away in my ears was deafening, so much so, that I couldn't hear princess reaction. Instead, with my hands on her hips, I felt for any sign at all that she didn't want me to proceed. There was none. No flinch. No pulling away. She held herself there, rock steady, bent over in front of me. I took my cue and moved down, kissing the glistening lips of her opening, lingering longer and longer with each soft kiss. Her delicate inner labia met my lips perfectly. I gently sucked each fold into my mouth as I went, then trailing the tip of my tongue along the edge of each petal. My kisses became hungrier. Greedier. I licked and sucked at my daughter's sex, tasting her. Savoring every delightful sensation. I licked around the rim of her opening, spiraling my tongue in deeper and deeper with every lap. Princess horny cunt squeezed around my tongue as I probed it into her as deeply as I could. She was so incredibly wet. I buried my face in her, to the point my nose painfully squashed against her asshole and my jaw strained to get my tongue farther inside her. Even with Hime swiveling her hips in my face, I could not get in deep enough.

With the pain in my jaw too much, I moved even lower, tracing the folds of her outer labia to her engorged clitoris. Done with teasing her, I lapped at her button like a dog dying of thirst. Hime began moaning uncontrollably. Although she'd been making a lot of noise the whole time, I only then became aware of the racket. The sound of my little girl in the throes of ecstasy, particularly at my own touch, was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I swirled my tongue around her clit, flicking at the sensitive nub and her labia as I went. Her pretty little cunny gaped at the end of my nose, the slippery opening sending me cross-eyed. Leaving my left hand on her hip, I eased the index and middle finger of my right into her. Hime moan was pure guttural pleasure. I sawed my fingers in and out of her, applying pressure on the front wall of her vagina until I found that tell-tale change in texture that betrayed her G-spot. At the same time, I shifted angles to suck her clit into my mouth. Holding her button tightly between my lips, I flicked my tongue wildly across it. Hime moaned like I've never heard anyone before – an incoherent, tortured rapture. Her whole body swayed stiffly. I held onto her desperately with my left hand, my fingers digging into the soft flesh on her hip. The whole time, frantically working her clit furiously and plunging my fingers in and out of her gooey core as fast as I could. She stilled. She stopped breathing and her spastic moan halted. I sucked harder, my fingers a blur. Princess screamed, deeply from her diaphragm, unable to hold back the torrent anymore. My face was splashed with a warm, rich fluid. I instantly knew what was happening, and ripped my fingers from princess gushing cunt. Opening my mouth, my lips tingling from their assault on my precious little girl's clit, I hungrily dove for her opening. She squirted again. This time, without my fingers in the way, the translucent liquid poured out of her pussy in a single thick stream. I caught it all in my mouth, hastily swallowing it down to ready for the next spurt. I reveled in the taste of that familiar sweet, almost tangy earthiness. The third wave was much smaller, only half as long and thick as the previous. But I still caught it all, delighting in the rich flavor. And the fourth was little more than a heavy trickle, which I lapped from her pretty flower. I plunged my tongue back inside her sopping wet cunt to eat the rest of her. Unable to hold herself up anymore, Hime collapsed to the rug on her knees, cruelly denying me the pleasure of devouring the rest of her precious fluid. Her body heaved with deep gasps as she steadied herself on the coffee table. I was puffing heavily from the exertions myself. She looked over her shoulder at me, lifting her head to peer at me through those cute black-framed glasses. She panted through a huge, open-mouthed smile that ran from ear to ear. I smiled back at her, and we shared a breathless laugh. Without speaking and holding my gaze, Hime spun around on the rug and reached for the waistband of my boxers. She tugged them down forcefully, flicking them hard over the end of my cock. I lifted myself slightly to allow her to get them down over my ass, as she settled herself comfortably on her knees between my legs. She broke eye contact with me briefly to look down at my exposed erection and with her sweet voice spoke "Wow daddy you're big." Her smile broadened, then she reached out with both hands, clasping them tightly around the base of my shaft, leaving the head and another inch or two poking out the top. The entire end was slick with pre-come. Hime bit her bottom lip as she looked back up at me. "Stand up, Daddy," she breathed. "I want to look at you while I suck your cock." The words nearly caused me to pass out. I leaned forward, holding the sides of her face, and kissed her softly on the mouth. Our tongues found each other and swirled gently. I sucked tenderly at her lips, and she at mine. When I pulled back, she licked her lips slowly and hummed contentedly. It was then that I remembered that my face and chest were still wet from her orgasm. She had enjoyed the taste of herself on my lips. Oh my God! I pushed myself up off the sofa bed, realizing that Hime had been gripping my cock the entire time. She held on, bringing the engorged head an inch from her lips. She looked up at me over the rim of her glasses and smiled sweetly. Then looking down at my cock, she gently kissed the head, her soft lips lingering on the slippery tip, before she sucked them free. She smiled up at me again, then opened her mouth and extended her tongue out to take my entire head between her lips. She held my gaze while she sucked and swirled her warm tongue around my glands. "You are such a good girl," I gasped down at her. She pulled herself off my cock and smiled up at me, "You really think so, Daddy?" she smiled with twinkling brown eyes, before sinking back onto my cock. Hime worked my bulbous head with her lips and tongue, licking at the seam where it met the shaft, every so often sliding herself off the end with a kiss on the tip. She stared up at me the whole time. I couldn't look away. Nor did I want to. She bobbed down on my cock, taking more and more into her mouth. First, her lips met her left hand, and when she took that away to steady herself against my hip, she stroked my shaft with her right in time with her mouth. The slurping sounds grew, along with our breath, as she wanked my cock into her mouth. I held my hand over hers on my hip, causing her to lift her face off me to give me an affectionate smile, before resuming her fantastic blow job. I ran my fingers in her hair as she bobbed, releasing more and more strands from her ponytail. But Hime was undeterred, staring up at me and increasing her tempo until I was fucking her mouth with lusty abandon. "Oh..ahh...Hime, Sweetie, I'm going to come," I groaned, the pressure of the ecstasy throughout my entire body building to the point where it was no longer bearable. Hime grip around the base of my cock tightened, and she pumped my length with her fist with a newfound intensity. She sucked the head of my cock even harder, staring up at me with those big brown eyes, and snorting through her nose. I began to moan. Losing my composure, I held Hime shoulders and buckled over slightly. She moaned back at me in rapid, erotic grunts. I came in my beautiful little girl's mouth with a roar. My body flushed with splendid warmth, and a torrent of semen gushed up the full length of my cock. The force of my orgasm caught Hime by surprise, causing her to pull back from my erupting cock, coughing and spluttering. Cum dribbled from her lips as she fought for air, but she kept jacking my cock with her hand. My cock kept spurting, sending a thick ropey stream splashing onto Hime face, across her glasses, nose and cheek. She gasped at the contact with my hot seed, but was powerless to do anything about the third jet that struck her in the forehead and splattered into her hair. She lunged at my cock with her mouth open, catching another thick spurt. She quickly swallowed it down before clamping her lips around my head. I spasmed uncontrollably with the remainder of my blissful release. Laura looked up at me while she pumped my shaft and sucked on my head. Her face was covered in cum, and it was honestly the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life, before or since.

"Did I do good, Daddy?"

"Uh-ha," I laughed.


	6. BIG ASS NOTE

BIG ASS NOTE PLEASE LOOK PICTURES ARE UP ON MY PAGE FOR THIS STORIES I WILL TRY TO SEE IF IT WORKS RIGHT HERE IF IT DOESN'T THEN GO TO MY PAGE.

Baby Hime: user/XOXOYou_And_I_CollideXOXO/media/Anime% .html

(just with brown eyes)

child Hime: thumbnails/detail/20120427/flowers%20skirts%20ribb ons%20pink%20hair%20tights%20lolicon%20anime%20pur ple%20eyes%20pink%20eyes%20bouquet%20lolita%20fash ion%20t_ .com_

(only with brown eyes)

Hime baby room: _common/_assets/product_images/347/24437_

Hime child room: . .uk/96/000011090/5d4e_

Hime collar: listing/83088799/dog-collar-pink-cherry-blossom-pr incess

Hime leash: assets/product_

HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING MY STORY.


	7. Collar Hime part one

Son Family Secret~six chapters~14,500 Words~4,874 views~ and only 7 reviews come on people you can do better.

~PLEASE LOOK AT THIS…THIS IS SET UP IN A AU WORLD AM GOING TO MAKE GOHAN 23 AND HIME 21 AND THEY LIVE WITH EACHOTHER AND THE COLLAR FUCKING NEVER HAPPEN YET THIS IS A DIFFERENT TAKE ON IT ALSO THEY ARE OC (FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS TO FUCK MY EAR WITH WHINING LET ME TELL YOU THIS. IT'S HARD TO RIGHT THIS WITH TWO UNDERAGE KIDS. MAYBE IF YOUR GUYS ARE NICE AND LEAVE REVIEWS I WILL DO A REVISE OF THEM AS KIDS.) I think I will be making this a 3 part story ~

~COLLAR ME~

"You just don't get me, Gohan."

The words pierced right through his seemingly frail exterior. This kind of fight had been all too familiar for the last few weeks of their relationship. Hime wanted him to give her more satisfaction in the bedroom but Gohan was too much of a worrywart and relaxed man to give her the kind of action she so desired.

Hime glared at him getting more and more unsettled over the debate. "You just need to find something inside of you that makes you be more of a man for God's sake. You're too soft with me. I want to know that if I need it, you can give me the rough romp in the park or the random hair pulling in the kitchen."

Gohan just stared at her with the dumb and lifeless look that he usually gave her when she'd bring the subject up. He wasn't beyond doing these things for her but he just had a hard time mustering it up with how badly some of his relationships in the past had failed once he did. After a long pause however, he would usually struggle out a sentence such as 'I just can't bring myself to treat you like some hooker or random hook up.' However, this sentence or any like it did not escape from his lips this time. He only listened to her for a few more moments and finally having reached his limit, rushed from their small bedroom to the bathroom where she was currently doing her hair and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!" she retorted swiftly. The suddenness of his action bewildered her but her body rejected what her mind so abruptly felt. Her slit moistened and her heart rate spiked. She was trapped in their tiny one bedroom, one bath apartment on the third floor of their middle class neighborhood. The walls were thick and no scream would ever have a chance of making it through. He had her cornered in the bathroom and was staring at her in such a weird way that she neither felt at ease nor scared. Her skin crawled. The cold bathroom floor became hot with her rising blood pressure and before her next thought could come to her, Gohan's lips were on hers kissing her deeply. Hers softened and quivered at the familiar feeling but rough change of pace. The fingers on her hands flexed and found their way to his sides.

Gohan stepped back from her but kept hold of her wrist. "You really want something different, do you?" Hime stared at him, turned on more than she had ever been before and nodded. The difference in his character was astonishing. She wanted more of it regardless of how weird it might get. "Alright, put on your shoes and let's get going. We have to go buy something new and exciting for you." So that's what she did. With haste she finished getting ready. Her brand new tennis shoes were on before he could ask again and they were out the door into the summer morning breeze.

Gohan pulled his BMW 325i into the shopping center parking lot and placed it confidently into park. He looked over at Hime and eyed her up and down, wondering how she was going to take what he was about to attempt to open her up to. I hope you're as willing as you say you are." Hime opened her mouth to reassure him but before she could he was already out the door. For someone who talked like he was worried he sure seemed pretty confident about how he'd handle her regardless of her answer. She jumped out of the car and slammed her door behind her before following beside him. Up ahead of them there was a grocery store, a bar, a sex shop, and a pet store. Hime glared at the sex shop windows with their mischievous tinting that made it impossible for unwanted folks to peek in. "Nice choice," she commented. "Oh, we're not going in there," Gohan responded and grabbed her hand assuring her. He led her towards the pet shop front door and eagerly stepped inside.

"Pets for Less?"

Gohan gripped her hand tight to shush her and led her to the section that was marked for dogs. A sales assistant was overlooking the leashes and collars and before Hime could spout a retort Gohan asked the clerk about collar sizes for a Labrador. "You'll need a large size but probably not an extra large unless you've been feeding the big guy a little too much. That section is over here," the clerk advised him and pointed towards a huge section of collars. After pointing them out he finished with, "well if you have any questions, just let me know and I'll be happy to help you."

The man walked off and left Hime and Gohan standing there. Kim looked completely dumbfounded. "Gohan, what are you doing? We don't have a dog." "Yet." Hime looked at him, "we're getting a dog?" "You could say that." "A Labrador?" "You could say that too," he answered her glancing at her long, wavy blond hair. "That's your big plan? You're going to distract me with a puppy?" "Distract is such a bad word to use for this event, my dear." Hime sighed. She thought she had finally broken a boundary with Marcus but it seemed he was just off to create another stupid ploy to get him out of having to please her sexually.

For the rest of the store visit she said nothing. Her arms were left crossing her chest for the remainder of their time there. Even when he picked out a pink pretty collar that looked to be made of a pretty comfortable material, she said nothing. Gohan purchased the collar, a matching leash, two bowls for food and water, and they left the store. The ride back to the house was uneventful. No words were exchanged between the two of them until they actually parked in the driveway. Hime looked over at Gohan, "why are we home? I thought we were going to go get your stupid dog." "Hey- don't be mean to our future dog." "Okay," she corrected herself, "our future dog."

"I have to do some research and training before we can really get to that stage, sweetheart," he lectured her and grabbed the bag of stuff. They locked the car and headed up the stairs and into their third floor apartment. The moment the door closed behind her, Hime felt Gohan's hands shoot up her breasts from behind her. She gasped and moaned approvingly. Make up sex what exactly what was needed right now. His hands were rough. They found their way under her shirt and groped her violently. "God, yes!"

Hime cried out finally getting what she wanted. The forceful disposition of it all got her pussy flowing with luscious moisture. Gohan started to toy with her, feeling up her nipples and biting her neck hard from behind. He stripped her shirt from her and broke the clasps off of her bra, tossing it to the floor. It was now completely unnecessary to have such a luxury on her body. Hime hands found their way into her own pants, rubbing her clit and probing her slit. She found herself completely unable to resist his attacks on her. Her lips quivered, her body trembled, and her moans grew louder and louder.

With every moan she took, Gohan removed another article of her clothing without her noticing or caring and before long she was completely nude and on the floor panting from how hard she had climaxed from her own fingers. "Oh Gohan, that was so good..." she mumbled through a deep breath she took in. "What's that baby? I can't understand you. All I can hear is whimpering and barking." Hime cocked her head to the side and suddenly Gohan slipped the collar around her neck and fastened it tight, looking it in place with a tiny padlock. "What the hell, Gohan?!" "Stop barking!" he ordered her and gave her a solid slap to her buttocks. "Bad!" Hime yelped out loudly and whimpered before she caught herself doing it to stop. "What the hell are you talking about?" She tried to get to her feet before Gohan tripped her and held her down on all fours. "Bad dog!" "I'm not a dog!" Gohan clicked a button on the remote he held in his hands and a soft charge of electricity ran through the collar that Hime wore. She whimpered loudly but quickly stopped talking from the harmless but jolting shock.

"Now," Gohan started while standing up and leaving her on the carpet on all fours. "You'll learn to be obedient and I'll prove to be a worthy master for you, Hime."

Hime looked up at him and then ran her fingers along her new collar. The comfortable suede actually felt increasingly soft as she felt it up. She inspected the lock that Gohan had locked it with and the tip of her finger found where the keyhole was. She was trapped in the thing until she found some way to get the key from him. "Going to play nice now, puppy?" Hime nodded and took a few steps on the soft carpet towards him. The Gods were good to her. They had blessed her with carpet that would be just right for this sort of thing. It was so supple and squishy that it refused to present any problem to her shins and knees. "You want some lunch?" Gohan asked her as he pulled two dog bowls out of the Pets for Less bag. "You really don't expect me to eat out of those, do yo-" Hime started but was given a little shock through the collar before she could finish her sentence. "Dogs don't talk, Hime."

Hime groaned and sat down, not unlike a dog sits down. This was degrading, she thought. All she wanted was a different pace in her life and she ended up with her brother who took it to mean being turned into his pet. Her stomach groaned, reminding her how hungry she was. She wasn't really going to have to endure such degradation, was she? Gohan filled the bowls: one with water and the other with some heated up buttered noodle pasta leftovers from the night before- Hime favorite dish. Hime gulped hard as the smell of the pasta hit her nose. How badly did she want to eat? -Pretty badly all things considered. They had been in such a rush to get out the door that she hadn't eaten yet. Without much enthusiasm she walked on all fours to her new food dish and lowered her head down to eat.

The pasta tasted better than she anticipated. Her hunger had made it hit the spot more than usual. She gobbled her food down with no remorse while Gohan sat down next to her, petting her hair and back as she did so. Hime tried as hard as she could not to like it but something about it felt so soothing and fine. She slowed down eating and savored the dish a little longer as his petting continued to make her feel relaxed. As she finished her last bite Gohan leaned down to whisper in her ear, "now was that really so bad?" Hime shook her head. Maybe she would actually be into this kind of thing she thought and licked his cheek without thinking about it further. If she was going to do this she was going to do it right. Gohan laughed and looked at her with his soothing eyes, "you just licked me..."

Hime fell backwards as the act finally hit her brain. She just licked him! "I'm not a-" she started but stopped midsentence. Looking down at the carpet she began to question herself. Gohan came to her and ran his finger up her exposed pussy. She was completely soaking. Her juices had actually began running down her inner thighs. He put his wet finger up to her mouth and slid it inside. "It looks like someone likes being a dog more than they'd like to admit." Hime just stared at him wide eyed. She really had been turned on. The food and petting had just distracted her too much to take notice. Her pussy was completely covered in her juices as he had said. "I think it may be shower time," Gohan suggested and confidently picked her up in his arms easily and carried her to the bathroom. Once there he pulled the lock free from her collar without ever inserting a key.

"Wait... there was no key?" Hime questioned him as she stood in front of the mirror with Gohan working the collar loose behind her. "There never was, baby. I just thought I'd make you think there was so you'd try something new. I wasn't going to lock you into something that might have hurt more than I knew. I didn't know if the shock would be a little too much. From now on though, we should definitely have a safety word for it so I know when or if I need to stop." Hime looked at him with awe. She thought he was the one who needed the lesson in trying new things but in reality she was completely bested by the show of his own. "Don't worry about it though baby, we don't have to do it anymore. I just thought something new would be fun," he said lightly and finally removed her collar. He placed it on the counter and kissed the back of her shoulder. The love he had for her was more than apparent. Hime turned around and looked him in the eyes. "I think I might want to do that again sometime, sweetheart. You're right. I think I kind of liked it." Her warm smile reassured him that she was telling the truth and his hand made its way to her soaked pleasure spot. "Oh, I have a feeling you liked it more than just a little..." He quickly stripped and backed up. His free hand turned on the shower and his other beckoned her inside with him. She followed and quickly was thrown against the shower wall. His lips were on hers in seconds. He had her right where he wanted her, his hard on apparent as it pressed firmly against the inside of her leg. "Oh baby, you are hard aren't you?" She grasped his hard cock and started to pump it powerfully in her hands.

Gohan's head swung back and he breathed heavily. "Being in that much control of you really got me off, baby" "I'm sure it did..." she whispered back to him and then bit cleanly into his chest. Gohan brought his head back up to her face and one of his hands darted to her hair, grabbing it with vigor.

"I want you so bad" "Take me!" Hime ordered and before anything more could be said he thrust up, deep inside of her. Over and over he filled her up. They both bit and kissed each other all over their bodies and made love to each other.

The shower water stained their bodies and moans echoed on the walls as they both finally released their tension. Gohan hips bucked up and down to continue giving her the complete satisfaction while Hime cried out, her orgasms rocking her body over and over again. Before they knew it Gohan gripped her hips and pumped load after load of his cum deep within her body. Hime took it all in greedily and gripped his cock hungry for more as he did so.

"Baby..." Hime breathed as they both came down from their release. Gohan pulled his cock out and the combination of his and her juices flowed out of her slit. "Now, let me wash you" he demanded. He picked up the shampoo and conditioner and poured it all over her hair, working it in as he did so. His hands rubbing all over her body made her horny once more. The wetness between her thighs forced her to finger herself. One finger, two fingers, it was full. Gohan moved the washcloth along her body, kissing her as she got herself off until she came as many times as her heart desired. After the washing, Gohan stepped out of the shower and dried off but wouldn't let her out of the shower. He waited until he was fully dry before having her step out and drying her off with his own two hands and her towel.

Hime was taken aback by it but something about it just felt right. She loved how he was taking care of her. It was so different and so foreign compared to his usual self that she was determined to take all that she could. "Ready for a nap? I am." Gohan asked her. "Yeah, I could nap. You've kind of taken it out of me today, sweetheart." Gohan led her into the bedroom right down the hall and they both slipped under the covers. Gohan wrapped her up in his arms and quickly fell asleep but Kim felt strangely unable to join him. Her neck felt so open, so void that it just bothered her. She wrestled with the thought of putting the collar back on but was conflicted on needing such an object. Regardless of how much she had enjoyed the feelings she had experienced today she didn't want to get used to it by any means. She wondered if the collar was strictly sexual or if it were more. Finally after trying for twenty minutes to sleep but to no avail she climbed out of bed gently as to not wake Gohan and made her way to the bathroom. Her feet felt cold on the tile floor as she eyed her prize on the bathroom counter. The pink collar she had enjoyed spoke to her. She picked it up lightly and fastened it around her neck once more. "Silly thing..." she whispered to herself but then looked herself in the mirror. The familiar wetness returned in her groin and she bit her lip. "I'm not into this that much... am I?" she half pleaded with herself but knew the answer. Silently she made her way back to their bedroom and slid underneath the covers with her collar safely confined to her neck. The bed felt better now. It felt more at home. The covers regained their familiar comforting feeling and she curled up next to Gohan.

It was true. She had just had a door opened to her that she was afraid may never be able to be closed from that day forward.


	8. Collar Hime part two

~Collar Hime part 2~

Gohan awoke first. He rolled over lazily in the bed and wrapped his arms tighter around his favorite woman. His breath left him as he felt what he knew could only be the collar he'd made her wear yesterday pressing against his chest. The warmth of the smooth cloth against him in comparison to the heated flesh of her perfectly smooth and luscious body was a game changer. The difference was so familiar and yet so different. Sunlight cascaded into their bedroom through the halfway closed curtains. They had taken quite a long nap. The clock right next to their bed on the nightstand said it was already four in the afternoon. Hime undoubtedly loved her new toy as she wore it proudly next to him in the bed. He hadn't asked her or even forced her to put it back on, so the fact that she wore it now indicated she had affection towards what they had done earlier.

Gohan leaned in closer to give her a kiss on the back of her neck and heard a muffled whimper come from her. It was cute and it sent shivers down his spine at how close she was to getting her role right on target. Sliding his leg out from under the covers, Gohan slowly moved to the side of the bed and lowered his legs to rest there. His hands cupped over his forehead and ran through his hair. Had he really succeeded in opening her up to his personal fetish? The idea of it took him for a rollercoaster ride. He never thought that in a million years she would be into it so he had refused to ever tell her about it. Gohan felt a hand on his lower back and he looked back to see Hime looking up at him with a smile. "You're awake, baby? You can sleep a little longer if you'd like," he offered her as he took her hand and kissed it. Hime shook her head and stretched out on the bed with the extra room that Gohan wasn't taking up anymore. "Well, do you want me to make you some food then?" Hime nodded and bit her lip, "yeah, that would be lovely"

Gohan stood up as his feet hit the floor and he let go of Kim's hand. He backed up and grinned at her as he left the room and headed to the kitchen. The soft carpet beneath his feet felt good as he walked to loosen him up. The idea of napping had never really been his thing. His life usually revolved around working long hours at work with hardly an hour to eat lunch in between and on the weekends he dedicated his afternoons to running errands. It didn't leave a lot of time for naps. The energy it gave him was greatly welcomed however. It was a pleasant surprise. As he reached the kitchen, he reached under the cabinet and grabbed the skillet. It was definitely time for a good meal. He had forgotten to eat anything earlier and his stomach was not letting him forget it. Only Hime had any food during their little fun. He made a mental note to remember to eat next time he fed her. Gohan stopped and thought about what he had just gone through his head. He was already making plans revolving around a new lifestyle that he wasn't sure Hime would up for. Was she only into the sex part or was she more dedicated to it like he was?

The skillet hit the stove without any further thought and his now free hands headed for the refrigerator to grab the bag of hash browns. His fingers whittled the bag open and he poured more than his normal amount into the skillet. Within minutes he had made a giant plate full of hash browns for the two of them to devour. He shut off the stove and left the cleanup for later. Once he returned to the bedroom with the full plate of breakfast he slid back into bed next to his love. He sat up with his back to the headboard and shoveled a giant bite of food into his mouth with his fork. "Oh man, this tastes so good!" Hime jolted awake once more and her nose picked up the scent. She sniffed loudly and let out an approving groan. "That smells so good!" Gohan looked down at her and glanced at her collar that still adorned her neck. Would he continue to treat her like a dog? Would she think it was weird? Did she only put the collar back on to ensure that she'd get some sex once she'd woken up? Gohan thought it over as quickly as he could and then went with the long shot. "What's that?" "I said that smells good!" Hime repeated to him. "That's right, puppy- ruff ruff!" Marcus confidently replied back to her. He crossed his mental fingers and prayed for the upcoming success.

Hime cocked her head and stared at him blankly for a few moments before remembering that she had worn her collar to bed. Her fingers found it on her neck after she ran them up her stomach and chest. The comforting suede responded to her touch. Gohan Continued to look down at her. His hand gripped the plate on his lap and his other hand gave Hime a quick but slightly concerning pat on the head. His brain was melting waiting for Hime to give him some sort of sign on how she was going to deal with all of this. Finally Hime smiled and rolled over on her back, the covers slightly exposing her supple breasts to Gohan. Her arms and legs hung loosely up above her. She was doing her best to imitate a dog on her back. Gohan forked a piece of potato and lowered it down into her now open mouth and she took it greedily. She chewed it quickly and swallowed. Her mouth opened wide again and she beckoned for more. "You're too cute..." Gohan trailed off and continued to feed her more and more off of his plate. He stole bites in between feeding her to fill his stomach up with something. As Hime was being fed she wondered about all of this. She loved how she got to be taken care of as if she were little. It was like a little escape back to her childhood. With each piece of hash browns she was able to receive love from Gohan that she had longed for so long for. She thought that the sex upgrade was all she had signed up for but the other perks like these were definitely a continual plus.

After they both finished the plate together Gohan started to have a doubt. He sighed and asked her flat out, "You know if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. We can find something else for us to try if this is a bit weird" Hime frowned. She didn't want to admit to him that she loved the weirdness of it but at the same time she couldn't lie to him. "Baby, I love it. It's weird- don't get me wrong. But weird isn't that bad when it makes you this happy." Gohan just looked at her, "this happy?" "Yes, this makes me happy. I love that you're taking care of me like this. In fact I don't think I've ever felt closer to you." Gohan ran his hand through her golden brown hair, petting her. "I don't know how deep this obvious fetish runs within you but as long as you make me feel like this, I have no complaints. It's not that bad being a dog either. You take care of me, feed me, and love me." "You just have to promise me to tell me if you ever think it's a little too much for you, okay?" Marcus made her promise. "I promise, baby. Don't worry- I'm on board. I think I could even come to make this one of my own fetishes. I kind of like it," Hime admitted while running her fingers continually along her pink collar.

Gohan although skeptical still, nodded. He would continue with the puppy play and see where it brought them.

"Okay then, so what are the ground rules then?" Hime asked him and sat up onto her butt. "Well, we should establish a safe word for you. We don't want this to get anywhere that you don't want it to get." Hime nodded in agreement, "good idea" "Got any idea of what you'd want your word to be, pup?" Gohan asked her and started to run his hand through her hair. "How about we establish the safety word as hash browns. I mean I know it's two words but..." Gohan shook his head quickly, "no- don't worry about it; hash browns it is." Hime smiled largely and put her hand on his. She was going to be in this. It was more than apparent that this was his biggest fetish. Even though he had hidden it from her for so long she knew there was a reason to the madness. Of course he would be nervous to tell her about it. It wasn't exactly the most normal thing in the world. However, Gohan appeared to be over thinking things now. She could see his mind working hard behind the veil of his deep blue eyes. His bed head black hair attempted to cover up his face but no more completed this job than Donald Trumps hair covered up his balding head.

Hime moved to all fours now and tried to get her mind into character. She needed to show him that she was more than one hundred percent into his fetish. If she didn't, she knew he would back out. He was more prone to cold feet than anyone she knew and she wasn't going to lose him now. Slowly Hime started to wag her butt and a playful growl escaped her mouth. Gohan, taken aback by the sudden change was startled. He moved a little away from her on the bed and Hime continued to wag her butt as best she could to imitate a dog playing with her master. Gohan stood up from the bed and looked down at her naked body that was now on all fours. His heart started to beat faster and he could feel himself getting horribly turned on. His cock hardened readily, expecting the feast to come. "Hime..." Gohan started. Hime rolled over onto her back and put her paws and legs up in the air. One of her hands moved down her stomach to rest above her pussy. She felt herself there and confirmed what she again feared. Her pussy juices were more than flowing. The trails of her wet juices sparkled on the insides of her thighs, begging for Gohan. "Puppy?" Gohan questioned. Hime gulped and accepted it. She was turned on and it was time to finally do something about it before he did. If being a dog made her horny and her man happened to be into that fetish than that's how it was going to be. Nothing was going to change her mind about it now. She breathed in and gave her best whimper as her fingers started to probe her insides for her man. Gohan moved his hand to his cock and gripped its full length. It was completely hard, standing proudly ready for battle. His hand worked the shaft like a master craftsmen and stared onward at his girlfriend as she fucked herself, whimpering louder as the seconds passed. Hime cried out loudly as an orgasm rocked her entire body, locking eyes with Gohan only a foot away from her. Her legs shot out to him and pulled him close. She wordlessly begged him to fuck her. "Please baby!"

Gohan needed no further pleading as he removed his hand from his cock and used his arms to pull her pussy closer to the edge of the bed where he stood. Within seconds he buried himself deep inside of her warm slit making her gasp in ecstasy. "Yes!" she cried out and hungrily wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his cock deeper inside of her. What little mentality she had left in her she used to continue forcing herself to whimper for him. Her whimpers only served to further harden Gohan cock. It bucked harder and harder inside of her. The vibrations sent chills down her spine. It pressed firmly along her g-spot and his pelvic bone smashed against her clit simultaneously. This caused her orgasms to shake her body even harder. Her cries echoed through the room and her hands could no longer just hover like a dog in the air. They clutched tightly to the sheets of the bed. Gohan continued to slam into her with more and more force until he too was matching her whimpers. His legs forced his cock deep inside of her, in and out until she could no longer take it. Hime finally came more than she could bare and clutched down hard onto Gohan with her hands as she sat up slightly. This caused Gohan to near his climax. He let out a bellowing moan.

"HIME!" he cried out as he felt his cum climbing through his cock. He clenched down tightly trying to hold it as long as possible but it was in vain. Moments later he exploded inside of Hime hot hole. His seed climbed its way deep inside of her with every last slam of his cock deep inside of her before he collapsed beside her on the bed. "Oh my God, baby," Hime exhaled. Her entire body ached with pleasure. The fingertips on her hands tingled as the blood returned to them.

"I'll say..." Gohan agreed. Hime rolled over onto Gohan side and kissed and licked his bulging shoulder muscle. Her butt wagged happily on her command to show him that she hadn't simply turned it off afterwards. "I love you..." she whispered and closed her eyes.


End file.
